Venetian Bolt
History Bonnjean "Lemaire" Rosemond was born May 4th, 2000. He was born and raised in Sherwood Forest, Baton Rouge. He was the son of Deline and Septime Rosemond. His parents divorced when he was still young, but he maintained a strong relationship with them both. Bonnjean lived with his father in Sherwood Forest and attended Sherwood Middle School growing up. He was allowed to visit his mother in New Orleans from the start and end of summer. When he was with his mother for the summer she introduced him to her new boyfriend. He disliked the idea of her being with someone else, but was very supportive of her relationship and showed kindness to her boyfriend. In school, he was known as quick, and persistent. He was an easy person to talk to and had multiple friends and a popular status. Bonnjean had played many sports, such as basketball, track, and football. Outside of school, he was taken to gymnastics and martial arts classes. He had many people who disliked him, because of how competitive he was. When Bonnjean was in seventh grade, after a confrontation with another student one day he was kicked off of his football team due to a lie that was told. He later attempted to settle a score with the guy responsible, he was also on the football team. When he fought the boy he was able to move at unnatural speed, and dodge most of the hits that were given to him, and he hadn't known what was happening. When he punched the boy against the wall, the wall had cracked and he had broken and dislocated his arm. The fight was broken up by a teacher. Sometime after this happened, he quickly caught, on to what was happening to him, and he was able to see runes on his arms. Usually, before he went to school he'd wear a sweater to cover the runes, to prevent his Father from seeing them. He used his powers to his advantage by trying out for the track team. When Bonnjean started high school he was quickly drawn into a passion for Jazz music. He joined a band, and they would perform in events at school. They were even allowed to perform in events around the town and were quite the performers. When Bonnjean found out about the Xavier institute through television, and mutants being exposed to the world he did a little digging and found out about the relocation of the school. He ran from home one night and traveled to New York when he reached the school he was quickly enrolled by Scott Summers. It took him a few weeks, but he finally contacted his father and told him of where he was. His father traveled to New York, with his mother and they arrived at the school. They demanded that he come back home with them, and he refused but wasn't given a choice in the matter. He explained to them how the school was helping him, and others like him. And he showed them his powers, and they knew they had a lot to talk about. They both talked it over and decided that he could remain at the school, but he comes home every summer to see them like he did before. They agreed and left him to stay and he is currently still there. Appearance * Hair: His hairstyle usually remains the same. His hair is cut, and sometimes faded on the sides. * Wardrobe: Bonnjean is always seen wearing a sweater, due to his runes. He's not comfortable with openly revealing them. He almost always wears jeans, from dark to lighter colors and slacks sometimes, as well as sweatpants and shorts. As Venetian Bolt, when he was allowed on his first mission and apart of the X-Men he wears a suit with red, black and gray. He also wears a mask to hide his identity much like other students at the institute. * Aliases: His suit is skin-tight leather, and allows him to move around comfortably to fit in with his powers. * Face: He has facial hair, and sometimes trims it but currently has a mustache and trimmed beard. Relationships Family * Friends * Enemies * Personality Bonnjean is an impatient, cocky and sometimes rebellious person. He is also a thrillseeker and can be a troublemaker, but he's also smart and charismatic. He has good morals, as he does not like to lie. He also does not enjoy seeing or taking part in killing a threat but does what he has to, to protect others. When he gets nervous he tends to babble and talk quickly, and needs to be reminded to slow down. He has a strong student and teacher relationship with Scott Summers and a deep respect for his choices as well and although he respects Scott, he isn't afraid to stand up to him. He also does not enjoy seeing or taking part in killing but he has a strong sense of justice. Although he can be very playful, he also likes to be taken seriously. He is also understanding when it comes to what others feel, as he likes to help people. Powers, Abilities & Weaknesses Bonnjean gained the ability to run at extremely high speeds due to his family runes. He gained these runes after the last user of the runes in his family had them, which was his Grandfather who died. Bonnjean's family contained runes that allowed them certain abilities. He has speed runes across his arms that only can be seen by his family or others with similar runes. When he accesses his speed an aura of invisible energy surrounds his body. When he gained this ability he immediately understands how to run at superhuman speeds and his body instinctively understands how to react at high-speed situations. He is able to travel much faster than the speed of light though required under stress. He can use his speed to manipulate and control airflow and vibrate his body to accomplish intangibility and phase. By exceeding the speed of light he can enter the speed aura surrounding his body and travel throughout the timestream and multiverse. He possesses superhuman physical characteristics with his runes, such as heightened stamina, agility, healing, senses, and sometimes strength, as well as increased mental capacity. His aura also protects him from the harsh effects of moving at super speeds, greatly heightening his durability. He is able to think, act, move and perceive his surroundings in seconds or less, far faster than normal people could even perceive. He can perceive the world as moving in slow motion, especially when he is moving at super speed. When using his speed others will see him as a vibrating blur of motion, and leaving behind a trail of light. * Speed Runes: Bonnjean's runes were activated after the death of the last person in his family to receive the runes. With the runes, he gains the ability to run at high speeds and other abilities.